The Pendant
by KTcole3
Summary: A girl come to Domino bearing a Millenium item and meets up with the YGO gang. A secret past is revealed, and it's not what you expected. I suck at summaries, rating just to be safe. R&R, PLEASE!!!!*COMPLETED*
1. The New Girl of Domino

"The New Girl" 12-14-02 By: KTcole3@aol.com (Katelyn Spencer)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn:To get this story, just to let you know, Yugi now knows that Anzu (Tea) just wants to be friends with him and Yami. Jounouchi (?), who is Joey, and Honda, who is Tristin are going to be in it too. Sorry to people who like Bakura, he isn't in this story, even if I think he is so cute, so enjoy the story. Wait.....He is! Sweet! But I think only for a moment. I am kind'a basing this of myself because I've been playing this out myself because I have no life. This is my first pick. So if you don't like it...... SUE ME!! This is going to become like a christmas story soon, but it is going to be a different story.  
  
Y. Katelyn: Yeah, hope you enjoy it! Also, She doesn't have a life.  
  
Katelyn: Who said you can come out? I just get really bored, thats all.  
  
Y. Katelyn: Me, that's who......... and I'm sure you do.............Nooooo! Not the eggs! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Katelyn: Ok.... let's start this story. ;P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Yugi, I heard that there is going to be a new student," said Honda, who acted kinda excited for once. "Yeah, I also heard that it's going to be a girl," said Anzu. "I hope she is a cute girl," said Jounouchi. "Don't get your hopes up, Jou," said Anzu. "It doesn't matter to me if she is cute or not," said Yugi, who REALLY didn't care, and said that right to Jounouchi's face, not mean like or anything, because he grew a couple of inches and was now the height of Jounouchi (Which is pretty high). "Class, get in you seats, I'm going to introduce a new student today," said the Sensai. So, everbody sat down in there seats. Then, a young girl walked in, looking around the age of fourteen(Duh). She had shiny, long, blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, shiny blue eyes, and was about the height of Anzu. To Yugi, he just blushed when he saw her. It was like love at first sight(Cheesey.....don't sue me!).  
  
"Hello, My name is Lara Takuhasha. Nice to meet all of you," she said, pleasently. "So, Lara, tell us a little about yourself," said the Sensai. "Ok, I'm 14 years old, my mother was a famous singer, and I am a singer myself also, and I never knew my dad. I'm not sure, though, if my mom is a singer because I just heard that from my teachers, who were nuns, said that she was a singer so....," she went on. Yugi was lost in her beauty. "Ok Lara, you can go sit by Yugi," said the Sensai. Lara went over and sat at the desk, right next to Yugi, who was blushing when she sat down. "One more thing, Lara, what do you like to do?" the Sensai asked. "Well, I like to play Duel Monsters most of the time." All the people were astonished when she said that. The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Lara went to go eat by a tree, and Yugi followed. "Hey, I'm Yugi Mutou," He said. "Hi, I'm Lara Takuhasha.....weren't you in my first class?"(Time has passed)She asked. "Yeah, I was. I was wondering, What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked, looking a little red. "Well, the kind of music I listen to is Country(Don't ask), mostly," she said.  
  
"You also said you like to play Duel Monsters, right?" Yugi said, who was anxious to hear the answer. "Yes, my father left me his deck, when I was still a baby, and they were the only cards that were made," she said. "Well...... would you like to duel," Yugi asked, starting to blush scarlet. "I would love to!" she said standing up. So, they went to the back of the school. "Hey Yugi, can I ask you a question?" She asked, just in wonder. "Sure, go ahead." "Where did you get that Millenium Item?" She asked, staring at it. "Well, my grandpa gave it to me and challanged me to solve it, and I did." He said, holding it up and looking at her pendent that had the Sen-en eye in the middle. "Where did you get your Millenium Item?" Oh.....this? I had it when I came to the orphanage and I had it ever since............OW!" She screamed, but not so loudly, also hitting the ground cluching her stomach. "Yugi, run away! My Yami is coming. She will want your millenium item!" She said, while gasping for air. "You may have a millenium item, but a Yami(I know, so don't ask)!" said Yugi. But it was too late to run away now. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: So how was it? I know, a little short and corny, but hey...LIVE WITH IT!! I'm so cruel.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Yes you are. At least I don't have any homework. (still goes to school with me )  
  
Katelyn: Neither do I. I can't wait! Right now it is 12\19\02, and I get off of school tomorrow! YES!  
  
Y.Katelyn: I'm glad I don't have to hear your pestering.  
  
Katelyn: Hey.... Don't make me go get the eggs....Oh there right here.....hehehehehe.  
  
Y.Katelyn: NOOOO!! NOT THEM!! NOOOOOOO.  
  
Katelyn:Well, that shut her up, huh. Anyway, I'm might not be able to work on this story because I will be reading other people's fanfictions. Sorry for the people who already like this story. I will try, though, to work on this.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Sure you will, like that time.......  
  
Katelyn:*Throws 2 dozen eggs at Y.Katelyn*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Also, no flames. This is my first fic after all. 


	2. The Spirit of the Pendant and forgotten ...

"Ah Oh" 12-24-02 By:KTcole3@aol.com (Katelyn Spencer)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn: Couldn't put this online yet, so I could't know if I got reviews.  
  
Y.Katelyn: You would't get any reviews anyway. You're not popular.  
  
Katelyn: Oh, shut up Yami.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Make me  
  
Katelyn: Ok *throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Anyway, lets start chapter 2. Yami also got his memory back from when he was in Egypt. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time: Yugi found out that Lara had a millenium item. All of a sudden, her yami was coming out and after Yugi's millenium puzzle. She told him to run, but it was too late. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" So, I finally get to meet the holder of the millenium puzzle," she said. "Who are you, and what did you do with Lara?" He asked, Glaring at her, with evil eyes. "Why, she is in the pendent, don't you know anything about your millenium item?" she said, and using her powers, sent Yugi flying across the school yard. Yugi then passed out. "Heh, that was too easy. Didn't even put up a fight," She said, while reaching for the puzzle. "Don't even think about," Said a voice. All of a sudden, Yami was face to face with the other Yami. "Finally, I can fight against a worthy apponent, for I can sence the power in you," She said," LETS DUEL!" They started to play. Later, The other yami lost the duel.Now, you have to let Lara control," said Yami. "Over my dead body," She said, and used her power to send him back, but it failed. Instead, he made her very weak and colapse on the ground. Then she looked up at him. Yami felt like he knew her, like from back in Egypt.  
  
"Who are you," He asked. "I, myself, don't know. That is why I'm after the millenium items. But I know I married a pharoh back in my life(HINT HINT!)," she said, starting to calm down. "I remember that I, too, married a young girl myself, and she was a servent," said Yami, Walking toward her and kneeling down, looking into her eyes. Something, all of a sudden, shot right through him. He knew this woman from long ago, back when he was a pharaoh. "I know who you are," He said, " You are Telea, once the servent to the pharaoh." "So, why is that so important?" Telea asked, cocking her head (right or wrong?). "This is great!" Yami said, helping Telea up off the ground, "We are finnally together.""What do you mean," She asked. "I was the pharoh back then," He said slowly moving his face closer to Telea's face, with Telea doing the same. "Ah....now I remeber, my love." Soon after, they were kissing. Telea soon broke away, and looked into his eyes and said," But it's too soon, Yami. What I mean is that we just met for a long time. Don't you think we should let our aibou spend time with eachother a little more, for they only met." "You're right. We will see eachother soon, Telea," said Yami. With that, they both dissapeared. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"WHERE IS YUGI AND THAT NEW GIRL LARA!" asked Jou, starting to lose his patients. It was the end of school and they were to go to the Turtle Game Shop. "Don't worry, Jou, Yugi will show up eventually," said Honda. "Maybe he forgot, but I really dought (?) that. We should go lo...," said Anzu, but was interuppted by Jou," No. He will come, just you wait. He said he will take us, and he usually never goes back on his word." They started walking around the school campus. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where am I? What happened? Oh no....LARA!" said Yugi, who was looking around, trying to find Lara. He saw her a couple of feet away(HOW!!). Yugi ran towords her. "Lara, wake up! Come on, you gotta' wake up!" said Yugi. "Uh............. huh? What happened to me," said Lara. "Good, you're ok. I was worried for a moment," said Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi. Not just for worrying you, but for my spirit.I never expected for her to hurt you. I can tell that from the cut," said Lara, pointing to the cut that was on Yugi's forehead. "Hehehe, I'm ok, don't worry," said Yugi. He helped her up and walked towared the front of the school. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Yugi! There you are! Where were you, man?" asked Honda. "Oh.......no place. Just walking around the school yard, that's all. It's not like it is a crime or anything, is it?" said Yugi, smiling. "Anyway, Yug, let's go to the game shop. I want to see if gramps put in any new cards," said Jou. "Hehe.. Okay Jou, we can go now. Say, Lara. Would you like to come to my grandpa's game shop? He sells Duel Monster cards," asked Yugi, kinda' showing signs of blushing. "Would I ever! Lets go!" said Lara jumping up and down. So, they started walking to the game shop. "Grandpa, I'm home," said Yugi from the inside, front of the game shop. "Ah Yugi! I see that you are home (Obviesly) already. Your friends can go in the den but I wan't you and your new friend stay here. I would like you to introduce her to me," said Solomon. "Ok. Lara, this is the owner of the game shop, my grandpa. Grandpa, this is Lara Takuhasha," said Yugi. "It's a great honor to meet the grandfather of Yugi," She said, bowing. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Lara. Yugi, I need your help unloading some boxes of cards," said Solomon. "Ok, Grandpa. Lara, you can go wait in the den," said Yugi. With that, he went to go help his grandpa and Lara went in the den. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Meanwhile, somewhere else in his mansion...................................  
  
"Ah. I see that Yugi boy has found my precious Lara. I must make sure I get her back in my arms.Hahahahahahaha!" With that, the voice faded until it was gone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: Well, how was it. I know, it's a little cheesy...SUE ME!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Duh, it was written by you, after all. *snicker*  
  
Katelyn: Duh, and you don't like to get hit by eggs *throughs eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I am going to kill you!  
  
*Yami Bakura and Ryou walk in*  
  
Y.Katelyn: Oh! It's Y. Bakura.  
  
Katelyn: And Ryou!  
  
*Both glomp them*  
  
Ryou: Um Bakura....... wrong place.  
  
Bakura: Yeah...but why go?  
  
Ryou: Good point.  
  
Katelyn: Starting a new chapter soon. It is 1/1/03. Happy New Years! I think there might be a song fic coming soon by Shania Twain. Might be next ch. Who knows just wait and see.  
  
*Photo gets taken and Y.Katelyn and I kiss Y.Bakura and Ryou* ;p ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- 


	3. Before the Talent Show

"The Talent Show: Part 1" 1/15/03 By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn:Well, New Years eve was a blast! I finished the rest of the day reading other peoples fics. Still haven't put this up yet. I hate myself.  
  
Y.Katelyn: For once, I have to agree with you, it was fun. With Y.Bakura, who I think is hot, and his aibou, whatever his name is, came in.  
  
Katelyn: His name is Ryou, and is hotter than Bakura. With his soft face and all, no wonder a lot of girls fall for him (go girls who think Ryou is cute!)  
  
Y.Katelyn: HE IS NOT!  
  
Katelyn: IS TOO!  
  
Y.Katelyn: IS NOT!  
  
Katelyn: IS TOO! * Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Like I haven't heard that yet. Anyway, lets start ch. 3! Also, for people who like the anime Outlaw Star, I'm thinking of starting a fanfic about it. Gomen for starting this so late ^_^  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, there was an announcement on the intercome, which there usually never was unless there was an important message. "Students, I would like to announce that this years talent show will be held in a couple of weeks. Sign up in the cafiteria to join in the fun! That is all," the intercom was silent (Tell me if that was correct grammer). Everyone was silent, just looking at each other. The bell rand and thy headed out front, for it was time to go home. "Finnally! I thought that today would never end!" said Jou, who was now leaning on Honda. "Get off of me Jou, or will I have to hurt you?" said Honda. "Ya' wanna' make something of it? Go ahead!" They start fighting and the group is just staring at the two (I almost forgot they were there ). "Okay you two, now just cut it out it out. We need to go to the gameshop. My Grandpa needs my help, and yours too, so don't get tired out," said Yugi. "What? We weren't doing nothin'," said the two in unison, hold eachothers mouth, legs, you know the usual. "Hey, remember the annoucement earlier today? They said that there is going to be a talnet show this month. It's going to be great!" said Tea, who was now prctically jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Well, I think its kinda' dumb. I mean, who would go into a talent show anyway?" said Jou, who had scraches all over his face (^_^U). "Well, JOUNOUCHI, maybe people that accually have some talent?" said a comebacking Anzu," I would go but I wouldn't have time to practice for it. You know, with my 'thing' I'm doing after school." "Still, besides you, who else would," said Honda. Now, Lara was starting to get upset (Can't forget her, now can we ^_^)and finally spoke up and said," WELL, I WILL GO UP FOR IT! It's not like it's bad or anything. Oh, and Jou, I understand your delama," she said in a mocking way. "What delama?" said Jou. "Your Delmema, because you don't have any talant," said Lara because He was getting on her last nerve. "Oh...........HEY!" He shouted and start to get ticked off. So he was about to chase her, but then Yugi stopped him," Come on, Jou, she was just joking with you. But, she does have a good point," He said, and Everyone started laughing. "Well, here we are," said Ryou, who was also in the group. They were in front of the Game Shop.  
  
"Ah, my helpers have arrived. Come on you two, time to onload some packages," said Solomon. "Well, I will help, if you need any," said Lara. "Well, ok. But since your Yugi's girlfriend and all......" "GRANDPA," Yelled Yugi, who was blushing deep scarlet! "Don't worry Yugi, I bet he was just jokin'. But he does have a good point," said Jou, who was now making a comeback from the last remark Yugi made. "Jou, just shut up and help us," said Yugi, who was now ticked off because his own remark was used against him. "So, where do we get the boxes," asked Lara, who never really helped out before at the Gameshop. "Here, Lara, follow me. I'll show you where to go," said Yugi, who was pulling her hand and blushing for doing that action. "Awwww, how cute two lovebirds holding hands," said Jou, making a cute face. (Don't ask ^_^U) Lara gave him a death glare, and Jou backed off. Sure, we know he is strong and all, but she kicked his butt before, and she wasn't afraid to do it again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day, they were headed to the cafiteria with Lara so she could sign up for the talant show. "I still don't know why your signing up for dis'," said Jou, who was now just about to fall asleep. "Jou, don't make me hurt you. I wanted to do this all of my life, and I don't need your remarks right now. So just shut it," she said, with a little irritability in her voice. "O-kaaaaaaaay," he said, backing away. They got to the cafiteria and to the sign-up sheet. "Well, here I go," said Lara. She wrote her name on the pad. "Well, it's settled. I'm going to be in the talant show, and no one's going to stop me," she said, while turning around. All of her friends were clapping for her not so great acheviment ( mean, aren't I ).  
  
A couple of weeks passed, and the week of the talant show was here. "Well, the talant show is tomorrow. Don't you think that we should go see Lara preform?" asked Anzu. "Yeah! I guess. Sure. Okay," said the four boys in unison. Now it was the night of the talant show was here and all of Lara's friends were there. All of the people, mostly the teens from school, were there. They were all standing up, kind of like at a concert. "Well, the lights are diming, I guess it's time for the talant show is about to start," said Yugi, Who wa excited to see his friend, or girlfriend (^_^) going to be in. There was a couple of acts, before... "Now, people, one of the new teens that moved here a while ago, Lara Takuhasha! She is going to be singing a country song! So let's give it up for Lara!" With that, all of the people started cheering. Jou and Honda were wistling, along with Yugi and Anzu Cheering for her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
(Lara's POV\Telea's POV)  
  
'Well here I go'  
  
/Abiou /  
  
// Yeah Telea? //  
  
/Good luck/  
  
//Um...Thanks. Can't beleive I'm accually hearing that from a Pharoh's Mistress //  
  
/Hey...don't push it/  
  
//Hehehe ok, I won't// *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the same Mansion as last time..........................  
  
"Only a little while til' your back in my arms again, young Lara. MHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice again faded into the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Katelyn: Well, how was it. I know, a little cliffhanger, but deal with it. Also, the voice is not Kaiba. He isn't even in this story. Well...he might. Have to think on it.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Oh Bakura! Where are you, I'm going to find you sooner or later.  
  
Katelyn: Not again. Y.Katelyn tied up Bakura before he left on New Year's Eve. I would have liked to tie up Ryou, but I was busy keeping my Spirit under control. This is embarassing ^_^U  
  
Y.Katelyn: AHA! Found you!  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hides behind me, tied up with rope, really tight.*  
  
Katelyn: How about.....no. I'm going to let Y.Katelyn take care of you, because I'm just as evil.  
  
Bakura: But I thought you were the light aibou! AHHHHHHHH!! SHE'S COMING!!!!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Come here Bakura. I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Bakura: YES YOU WILL!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katelyn: See you next chapter ^_^U. And no flames please. And todays the 18 of January. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	4. The Big Moment!

"The Talant Show: Part 2" 1/19/02 Written By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions. Also, I don't own Shania Twain's song "I'm Gonna Getcha Good".  
  
Katelyn: Hello Again! Well, Bakura escaped from my spirits grasp. The second part of this story is a songfic from Shania Twain, who is my favorite artist.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I could of had him too.  
  
Katelyn: Oh god, not you.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Shut up aibou.  
  
Katelyn: Make me *Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I still don't see why I wasn't able to kill you last chapter. *Egg goo dripping down her face*  
  
Katelyn: What ever. on with the story.  
  
~*~: Song  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~*~ Duh duh du duh duh Ahh Duh duh du duh duh Let's go~*~  
  
Lara walks out on stage and Yugi blushes from the sight of her. She is wearing a black tanktop that shows her stomoch (?), velvet like pants, and black boots.  
  
~*~ Don't wantcha for a weekend, Don't wantcha for a night. I'm only interested if I can have ya' for life.Yeah.~*~  
  
~*~I know I sound serious, Baby, I am. Your a fine peice of real estate, And I'm get me some land.~*~  
  
~*~Oh, Yeah So try to run, honey, Love can be fun. There's no to be alone, When you find that someone.~*~  
  
Chorus:  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight, I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say "go", You'll never say "no".~*~  
  
While sing that, Lara was pointing at Yugi and, with her finger, to come here. With that, he was blushing like there was no tomorrow, and all of the people were encouriging him to go up. But Lara just fogot that scene and kept on singing.  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha don'tcha woory 'bout that. You can your bottom dollar, in time Your gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good.~*~  
  
~*~Yeah, uh, uh I've already planned it, here's how it's gonna be. I'm gonna love you, and your gonna fall in love with me.~*~  
  
~*~Oh, Yeah So try to run, honey, Love can be fun. There's no to be alone, When you find that someone.~*~  
  
Chorus:  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight, I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say "go", You'll never say "no".~*~  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha don'tcha woory 'bout that. You can your bottom dollar, in time Your gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good.~*~  
  
Lara tried again, but Yugi refused. So some football players (Not good ^_^U) pick up Yugi and put him on stage. There was a chair and stage and Lara signaled Yugi to come and sit in it. He did as he was instucted and sat in the chair, while blushing deep scarlet. Lara just kept on singing while leaning on the head of the chair.  
  
~*~Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby, I'm gonna knock on wood. I'm gonna getcha somehow honey, Yeah, I'm gonna knock on wood. Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah~*~  
  
~*~Oh, Yeah So try to run, honey, Love can be fun. There's no to be alone, When you find that someone.~*~  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight, I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say "go", You'll never say "no".~*~  
  
~*~I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha don'tcha woory 'bout that. You can your bottom dollar, in time Your gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good.~*~  
  
~*~Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good. Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha, just just like a should...~*~  
  
Within that little pause (From the first one I heard it had a pause), Lara kissed Yugi on the cheek. He felt like he was going to melt.  
  
~*~I'll getcha good. Oh, I'm gonna getcha good.~*~  
  
~*~Duh du duh du duh~*~  
  
With that, the song was over. Everyone clapping and wistling. A lot of boys were cheering Yugi on because got a kiss from Lara. She bowed and left the stage, taking the chair with her. Yugi got down off of the stage and headed toward his friends. Everyone patted him on the back. "Let's go see Lara, you guys," said Anzu. With that, they headed toward the backstage door. There, inside, they met Lara. "Hey you guys, how was I?" she asked, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with a towel. "You were GREAT! (TONY THE TIGER!!!!!!!!! ^_^) Yes, excellent!", said the five. (Remember Ryou)"Cool! You all can go watch the rest of the show, but Yugi, you stay here. I wan't to ask you something," she said, and her friends left. But before they did," Aww. The two love...," started Jou, but saw the glance Lara was giving him," Shuting up." Um.....Yugi. Did I embarass you?" She asked, starting to blush. "Well, you could kinda say that, but it was ok," he said. Before he left, he gave Lara a kiss on the cheek. Now she was the one who was blushing furiuosly (?). *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katelyn: Well, I thought it was good, for being my first songfic after all.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I thought it sucked.  
  
Katelyn: You think everything I do sucks.  
  
Y.Katelyn: My point exactly.  
  
Katelyn: Oi *Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I'm gonna hurt you!!!  
  
*Starts chasing me around*  
  
Katelyn: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Oh, and it's 1/19/02. Back to my chasing. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Katelyn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
^_^U 


	5. The Fun Duel and the Kidnapping

"The Time" 1/20/03 Written by Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn: Hello again! I got beat up, and It still hurts. Stupid Yami.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Katelyn: GOOD!! I enjoyed the last chapter. I like all of my Chapters, because this one will reve.....  
  
Y.Katelyn: SHUT UP ALREADY!! YOU'LL SPOIL IT!!!!!  
  
Katelyn: Fine. You'll have to read this story to find out. Stuid Yami.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I'm going to kill You!!!!!  
  
Katelyn: No you won't *Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: That's it. I'm going in my room.  
  
Katelyn: Fine, but I'm not cleaning up your mess this time.  
  
Y.Katelyn: *While going into in millenium peice* DANG IT!!!!!  
  
Katelyn: On with the story. I'm so embarassed by you, Yami. ^_^U ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the same mansion..................as usual.  
  
"Crochet (HINT HINT!!!). I need you to do a favor for me. Go get Lara Takuhasha and bring her to me. It's time for her to learn the truth." "....Yes Master." With that, Crochet left the room, leaving his master behind. "Finally, after many years, Lara, you and Yugi boy will learn your real herritage. HAHAHAHA!!!" With that, the voice faded into the darkness of the room. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, it was a week after the talant sow, and Yugi and Lara still remember their kisses they gave eachother. Just thinking about that makes them both blush. Jou is still, teasing the about being lovebirds, and, unfortunatly (?) for Jou, keeps getting hurt by Lara for that. Anyway, after school, they were headed for the gameshop. "Come in you guys. Grandpa, I'm home," yelled Yugi into the house. "Ah, Yugi. I see you brought your friends. Jounouchi! What happened to your face," He asked, trying to keep in the laughter. Jou's face had a big, red hand mark on his left cheek. "I dunno'. Ask the devil girl over there," He said, pointing to Lara. Everybody turned to look at Lara. "Whaaat? I warned him, but did he listen to me, nnnnNNNNNNOOOOOOoooo," she said. "I see, so what your saying is that Jou is ignorant, right?" asked Honda. "Yes. Yes I am." she said, starting to laugh, and soon everybody was laughing along with her. "Okay, I get the picture, Lara," said Jou.  
  
So now they were in the den, playing duel monsters. They were having something like a tournament. Whoever won the finals, is the true Duel Mosters Champion of the group. So here was the table:  
|  
  
/ \  
  
/ \ / \  
  
| | | |  
  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ Lara Honda Anzu Jou Yugi Ryou Yami Bakura (Don't ask)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "Well, we are ready to Duel!" Said all of them in unison. So the tourrnament began. A hour later, the first round winners were determined. Lara vs. Jou (O.O), and Yugi vs. Yami. "This is going to be hard," said Yugi, "I mean, it's just like playing yourself." "Heh, I know what you mean, aibou," said Yami. "NO! I thought Anzu was hard, but I have to play Lara, and she is just as hard as Yugi!" Yelled Jou," Thanks Honda. you just had to lose to her." "Hey! It's not my fault if she is hard!" Yelled back Honda. So the tournament went on. Of course, Lara Won (No offence to Jounouchi fans), and out of the two other duelests, Yugi won. So the Finals were as planned, Lara vs. Yugi. "Come on Yugi! Beat her!" Jou told Yugi. "Don't worry, Lara. You can beat him," Anzu told Lara. "I'll put on some dueling music," So Anzu put on "One Card Short". The duel was taking forever. But soon, the duel became............a tie? "Yugi! You can't let it be a tie!" Jou told Yugi. "Accually, Jou, it can, see," She showed him the the board. So the table was now like this:  
Lara & Yugi | / \  
  
Lara Yugi  
  
/ \ / \ Lara Yugi | | | |  
  
Lara Jou Yugi Yami / \ / \ / \ / \ Lara Honda Anzu Jou Yugi Ryou Yami Bakura  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* It was starting to get late, so the gang headed home. Yugi lead Lara out the the door, and she gave him a kiss. He blushed. So, he went back inside and she was walking down the sidewalk when, '' AH!!!!" Yelled Lara. "Come here, you little baka (Brat)! My Master would wish to talk to you. So both of them went into a dark alley, and dissapeared. The next day at school, Lara wasn't there. When the gang got to the game shop, Solomon said," Ah Yugi, you're home. You got a package while at school." "Ok, I'll open it. Wait, it's a tape." he said. So they went into the den and popped in the tape. It started to play. 'Ah Yugi boy, I see that you got this tape," Said the voice. They sat there, like they were paralyed. "I-I-It's.." said Yugi. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Katelyn: HEHEHE. CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I so mean.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Yes you are.  
  
Katelyn: Get back into the peice, or I'll get the eggs.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Ok, I was just kidding about trying to kill you a while back ^_^U  
  
Katelyn: Not you weren't. Anyways, I'll continue this story soon. I hope you're liking it so far. BYE!!!! 


	6. The Master is Revealed

"The Master Is Revealed" 1/22/03 Written By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn: Yo! I know, I have been working on this a lot. I still haven't put this up yet.............as of now.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Well, When are you going to put this up? Huh?  
  
Katelyn: When you shut up for once.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Um, let me think about that................................NO! Hehehe.  
  
Katelyn: Ok then. I have to resort to the big artilary *Throws eggs, even more then I can count!!!!*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Ok. Lets start the story!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
'Yes Yugiboy, it is me. Long time, huh?' said the voice. " It's Pegasus!" said the group in unison," What do you want now, Pegasus?" askd Yugi. 'Well Yugiboy' Pegasus started,' I'm holding another duel monsters tounament at Duelist Kingdom, and now the prize is much more bigger then last time.' He moved out of the way to show Lara with chain around her wrists and hanging from the wall. 'YUGI! You have to help me!' She said. "LARA! NO!" yelled Yugi into the TV. ' Yugiboy, and for a constilation prize, I'll tell you a little secret that only I myself knows that she does not. Hope you come,' said Pegasus. 'YUG..,' the tape shut off. The tape then flew out of the VCR and hit the wall. "Whoa. What was that all about?" asked Jou, who has no idea on what just happened.  
  
"JOU! How can you be so heartless! Lara was just kidnapped by Pegasus, and we can't do anything to help her," said Anzu. "Yeah, I agree with Anzu. What can we do to help Lara. I mean, we don't even know where to start, let alone know the place where they are keeping Lara. Also..," said Honda, but was stopped by Yugi saying," SHUT UP! I can't beleive I'm hearing you guys say that about her!" he said, with tears rolling down his cheecks," She is our friend, and we have to help her........we just have to." "Wow, Yugi, we're sorry. We didn't mean it in that kind of way," said Jou. "It's ok, Jou. I'm just really worried about Lara," said Yugi," I just hope she is ok." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Wake up, young one," said a mysterious voice. "Uhhh..............where..where am I?" asked Lara. "Why, my little one, you are at my castle, and at your new home," said the voice. It was the voice of Pegasus (DUH :P). "What! Why did you bring me here?" "Well, I have something to tell you, but not until Yugiboy comes." "Yugi's coming? He will save me and Telea, you just watch," She said, practically yelling at him. Then, him getting ticked off, slapped her (EVIL PEGASUS!!!). " You should know better then talk back to me." "And you should know better to slap a girl, Pegasus," said Telea, and she was pretty mad (Never mess with a extrimaly (?) mad Yami). "Ahh, I see that Lara was able to control you, huh mistress," Pegasus said, with a snicker (Laugh, not the candy bar) in it. "Just you wait, Pegasus, Yugi and Yami will come. They will save us," She said. "I'm sure, but let's see if those two can beat me.Hehehe," With that last laugh, everything went black. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A couple of days later, they were on the ship that was going to Duelist Kingdom, once again. "Well, Yug," started Jou, "Now we are able to get Lara back, but I never thought that we had to come back to this place." "I know, Jou, but it is the only way to get Lara back," said Yugi.  
  
/Aibou../ //Yeah Yami// /Just don't worry, we will find Lara/ //You don't either, we will also find Telea// /I hope you're right, She is the only other person that I have/ //Ok, Yami. We will find those two//  
  
Once they got off the boat, they were in front of the castle, like in the last tournament. "I welcome all duelists from last tournament. This time, the prize is much bigger to some selective few. Now, get some sleep, and tomorrow will start the dueling!" said Pegasus. Lara was up there with Pegasus, and she looked over the wall. She caught a glimps of Yugi and the group and yelled "YUGI!! UP HERE! YU...," she was stopped by Pegasus. Yugi and the group heard a familiar voice and turned. They saw Lara struggaling (?) with Pegasus holding a hand over her mouth. "LARA!! PEGASUS YOU PUT HER DOWN!," yelled Yugi, who was now furious(?) on what he just saw. "Not a chance, Yugiboy! You have to defeat me to get her back HAHAHAHA!" and with that, Pegasus, with Lara (Duh), dissapeared. "LARA! No, I lost her again," said Yugi, who was now crying. "Don't worry, Yugi, we will find her," said the reassuring Anzu. "Right, Anzu, we will find her and get her back," said Yugi. Now they were off in search of Lara at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: Well, how was it. I personally liked the end. It's like an intro to the next chappie.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Personally, I think it....  
  
Katelyn: You mean you like it?  
  
Y.Katelyn: No, I hate all of it.  
  
Katelyn: Ok.......................*Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: It was ok  
  
Katelyn That's more like it. Bye. It's 1/25/02. GO RAIDERS!!!! 


	7. The Final Battle: Part 1

"The Final Battle: Part 1" 1/31/03 Written By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcle3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn: Hello again. Last time was really good.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I myself, hated it.  
  
Katelyn: Shut up *Throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: What do you have, an endless suply of eggs?  
  
Katelyn: Yes, many many eggs.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Thats not good. *Runs and hides*  
  
Katelyn: ........Okay. On with the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group has been traveling at Duelist Kingdom for quite a while. Yugi has been dueling and wining every one. The only thing that kept you in the kingdom was a card like at the last Duelist Kingdom tournament, except it said 'Surprise' on it. They have been traveling for a few days, and now in front of Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Well Yugi, we're here. Now what we are here for," said Jou, who was in his serious mood. "Right, Jounouchi, time to get back Lara," said Anzu. "Well, what are we waitng for let's go!" said Honda. When they got up to the gate, Chrochet was waiting for them. "Ah, Yugi. I see that you have returned to the tournament. I need to see your acceptance card to let you in," he said, holding out his hand. "Ok," said Yugi, giving Chrochet the card. "This is the card, you may enter," he said, moving out of the way, and the door opening after him.  
  
When they were in the castle, they walked the same way as in the last tournament, to see that there was a door ahead. "That wasn't there last time from what I remember," said Yugi, who was now running toward it. "Yeah, that musta' been just put in," said Jou. When the reached it, the door suddenly opened unexceptedly (?). Pegasus, who was sitting in a chair to the right of them started to laugh. "Ah, Yugi. I see that you made it here without losing. Are you ready to play the ultimate game?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean the ultimate game Pegasus," said Yugi, who was now ticked off for what he did," and what did you do with Lara!" "Why, she is above you as we speak Yugi-Boy," he said, pointing upward. There, the group saw Lara dangaling from chains that were hooked to the celing. "LARA! NO! Pegasus, let her down!" said Yugi, who was about ready to let Yami come out. "Not until you beat me at a ga..," he was stopped by a punch from Yami (Like I said, never mess with a ticked off Yami). "I see, you want to have a contact fight, Yami. I know, why don't you put Yugi into the Dark Magician, and someone else into another card," With that, he was grining at Yami.  
  
"Well, Yami, will you take me up on my challenge?" asked Pegasus. Before Yami could answer, Telea came out and said," Yami! You have to do this. It's the only way to save Lara and I. But be careful on who you put out on the field." "Alright, Telea. Pegasus, I acept you challenge to duel you," said Yami, who shook Pegauses hand to close the deal. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: Well, wadya' think? Short I know.  
  
Y.Katelyn: I think it put people.....  
  
Katelyn: *Sends death glare to her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: Shuting up.  
  
Katelyn: It's 2/2/03. Now my daily egg throwing *Throws eggs at Yami*  
  
Y.Katelyn: Urge to kill............rising.  
  
Katelyn: That can't be good *Runs and hides* 


	8. The Final Battle: Part 2

"The Final Battle: Part 2" 2/4/03 Written By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, But I wish I did. The character Lara Takuhasha is my character, and no one elses *peers at all of you* and so is the Millenium Pendent. Anyway, My spirit (not really) is going to be popping in so...... deal with it. Also, trying not to get Yugi and Yami not so musshy, but I can't help it. I might be using names from pictures I saw, so if any people read this and drew the picture, sorry. Same thing with the fanfictions.  
  
Katelyn: Well, I'm BAAACK!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Oh, god no.  
  
Katelyn: What's wrong with that.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Nothing, I just don't like you.  
  
Katelyn: Ohh..................*Throw eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: Ok........I still don't like you.  
  
Katelyn: On with the story. I'll try to put the actual cards Pegasus used in the series, if their wrong.......I don't give a dang! I also Don't want to put their Atk/Def because it would be hard so go along with the cards played, even if they are stronger or weaker.....I still don't give a dang.  
  
'Blah-blah'= thoughts ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
All of a sudden, the floor started to shake, and a dueling ring rose up from the ground. "Hop on, Yami, that is if you want to save Lara and Telea," He said. So they both got on and got onto the platform and it started to rise. "Well Yami, let the games begin!" said Pegsus," I will place a card face down, and play the Dark Rabbit!" He palced the card down and the Dark Rabbit. Then Yami said" Fine then, I will play the Celtic Guardian!'' and the Celtic Guardian appered on the field and it attacked the Dark Rabbit. "Nice move, Yami, but can you deal with this?" he said and played a monster card faced down and magic/trap card face down. "That ends my turn," said Pegasus.  
  
'I now need to be careful, cause' if he placed a trap card, then something bad would happen,' Yami thought, 'I need to listen to Telea and becareful on what cards I put down.' "Yami! Snap out of it and play already!" yelled Telea (Could you yell any louder?). "Wha? Oh, sorry (^_^U). Anyway, I play a card faced down.  
  
The duel went on for about an hour and the lifepoints were getting very low. The Points were as followed: Pegasus: 500 Yami: 650. The duel was getting very intense. It was now Yami's turn to draw a card. The card he drew was the always faithful Dark Magician. 'Yugi soul is in this card, so I can't let him be sent to the graveyard. But, I also will need Him to win the game for us to get back Telea and Lara,' Yami thought. Without hesitation, He said" I play the Dark Magician, in attack mode!" Yugi appered in the costume of the Dark Magician. "Hey Yami. I'm ready to fight," said Yugi. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As the duel was going on, Anzu, Jou, and Honda were on the balcony above dueling arena. "Hey you guys, do you think it was wise to play the Dark Magician with Yugi's soul inside. I mean, Telea DID say that you should be careful on which card to play," said Anzu, who was very worried about Yugi and Yami. "Don't worry Anzu," said Honda. "Yeah, Anzu, don't worry. Yami should know what he is doing, if he want to keep Yugi safe and get back Lara and Telea," said Jou. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "HAHAHA!" said Pegasus," I knew you would mess up. If I know Yugi still has his own feelings (couldn't think of anything ^_^), then he wouldn't dare attack this card that I'm about to play. I play The Dark Magician Girl!" As Pegasus put down the card, Telea shouted," NO! Anything but that card!" but it was too late to take it back, and the Dark Magician Girl appered, but thet never would have guessed who was there instead. It was.......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: CLIFFY!!!!!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Shut up!  
  
Katelyn: Make me!  
  
Y.Katelyn: I don't have to, you'll shut up one your own.  
  
Katelyn:................... ........ *throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I still hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Good. It is 2/10/03 and I think I have 1 to 2 more chapters to go, so hang in there.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
^_^U 


	9. The Final Battle: Part 3

"The Final Battle: Part 3" 2/10/03 Written by: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Katelyn: Welcome back!  
  
Y.Katelyn: yeah, whatever.  
  
Katelyn: Be nice.  
  
Y.Katelyn: No, and if I have to, I'm leving *Leaves the room*  
  
Katelyn: Ok.......On with the story. ^_^U ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"What the?" said Yugi, just staring ahead of him. It was Lara. "See, Yami. You should have listened to Telea and should have been careful of what card you should of played," he said, with a little sarcasim in that. "Hehe, Pegasus, what does this have to do with it. Dark Magician ATTACK!" he yelled, but Yugi didn't budge. "Yugi, why didn't you attack?" He asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I just can't attack Lara," he said. While laughing, Pegasus said," I knew it. If Yami played the Dark Magician, I would still have played her, and he would never attack her." While he was saying that, Lara awoke, for she was unconsious (?) when she was summond. "Uh..........wha-where am I. YUGI!" She yelled as she saw Yugi there," Where are we and why are you dressed up like the Dark Magician?" "Um, Lara, you'll never believe this, but we're in a duel, and I wouldn't look down at yourself," he said, and kinda' sounded like he was worried. "Why wouldn't I lo.....WHAT THE?" She almost screamed," Why am I dressed up like the Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"Lara, like I said before, you and I are in a duel, and.....and I'm supposed to defeat you," he said, just about to break into tears. Just then Pegasus said," Now that Yugi is able to hear this, I'm going to reveal something that is not even known to Lara." Lara turned around and was about to attack Pegasus when Yugi stopped her. "Lara, I bet you don't want to hear this, but YOU are my daughter," he said. Everybody was silent after that. Lara was dropping to the ground, crying. "No......It can't be. It just can't be," She said, for it was hard to take in.  
  
"Now, to get rid of you, Yugi-Boy. By adding the Book of Secret Arts, that will make her stronger then you. Now, Dark Magician Girl ATTACK," said Pegasus. Lara was trying to resist, but Pegasus's power was too stong and now she was ready to attack. "YUGI! Move out of the way!" she said, but the attack was already fired. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Katelyn: Well, how was it. another CLIFFY!  
  
Y.Katelyn: Are you upsessed with cliffhangers or something now?  
  
Katelyn: No, I just like them, that's all.  
  
Y.Katelyn: So you are.  
  
Katelyn: Shut up..................*throws eggs at her*  
  
Y.Katelyn: I hate you.  
  
Katelyn: Good. It is still 2/10/02. I just need Now 1 to 2 chapters....I think....Enjoy ^_^. 


	10. The Final Battle: Part 4

"The Final Battle: Part 4" 2/13/02 Written By: Katelyn Spencer (KTcole3@aol.com)  
  
Katelyn: Welcome back everyone. Now, I think this might be the last chapter of this series (Pleaseohpleaseohplease!)  
  
Y.Katelyn: YAY! This story is making her suffer!  
  
Katelyn: No it isn't! I just want it to be finished.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Sure, you WANT to finish it.........DON'T THROW EGGS AT ME!!!!  
  
Katelyn: I won't since tomorrow is Valentine's day, I'll go easy on you.But this is the only time. On with the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Haha Pegasus! You fell into my trap! MIRROR FORCE ACTIVATE!" said Yami," And bounce that back at that Magic/Trap card you have face down!" "Nice move, Yami," said Yugi," But we still have the problem of beating the Dark Magician Girl, or Lara you should say." "I know, but there must be a way to," yelled Jou, since he was still on the balcony. Lara was also trying to help Yugi to defeat herself just to end this duel.  
  
"Now," started Yami," It is my turn to attack once again, and now you dont have your mirror force to stop my coming attack! Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK!" Lara didn't even budge. "Dark Magician Girl, I said attack!" said Pegasus once again. "Not this time Pegasus. I now have enough strength(?) to over come your own power," said Lara, turning to face him. "Bu...bu...but I have total control over you, for you are to weak," He asked, starting to back away. "Like Yugi, I have my own free will to do what I want, and not listen to what you say," She said, raising her staff.  
  
"Lara, wait! If you attack him, then we will never get you back," said Yugi, grabing her arm (I didn't know they could do that! Go along with it). "Yugi, by doing that, yes, I won't be able to do that. But if I attack him now, then He will have to declair you the winner. I'm sorry, Yugi, but I must do this," She said, who was on the brink of breaking into tears. Before she attacked Pegasus, She kissed Yugi on the lips (um....yeah). "Now Pegasus, time for you to say goodbye! Dark Magic Attack (I don't know if this is her real attack or not). "Noooooooooo!" After that, everything went black for Yugi and Lara. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Yugi was finally coming back to consosnous(?), Jou and Honda were around him. "Where's' Lara?" was Yugi's first thing that he said when he got up off the ground. Jou and Honda both pointed over to where Anzu and Ryou were occuping. Yugi ran over to them, and saw Lara lieing on thr ground. He started shaking Lara and saying,"Wake Up Lara! You just got to wake up!" She stated to stir and opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Yugi. "Yugi! Oh Yugi, I'm back," She said while hugging him. "I'm glad your back too, Lara, I'm glad your back," said Yugi, doing the same. Soon after they were kissing eachother. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Soon after the whole 2nd Duelist Kingdom incident, everything went back to normal. The group was closer then ever and Yugi and Lara were even closer. Yugi made sure that Lara was always safe. Jou kept teasing the two, and unfortunatly He kept getting hurt for that. Honda and Jou always got into a fight everyday after school, and Anzu usually had to break it up. So, nothing ever changed after that day. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Katelyn: Well......I'M DONE!!!!!! Go me, Go me, It's my B-day, It's my B- day.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Does that mean I have leave now.  
  
Katelyn: Yes..... yes you do.  
  
Y.Katelyn: Aw man *Leaves*  
  
Katelyn: I'm glad this is finally over. I think I might start a new story, but back in Egypt. Who knows. This is my first story and my first Romance, as a matter of fact. I hope you enjoyed it. Please no flames. 


End file.
